Une journée pleine d'émotions
by SenrenB
Summary: Lors d'une chaude journée d'été, Oz et Alice décident de se promener, histoire de passer le temps. Mais ... et si il y avait plus ?


Une chaude matinée d'été, Oz et Alice se trouvaient à Réveil, dans la petite maison de Gilbert. Celui-ci était sorti toute la journée, sans dire à son maître et à la chain où il se rendait. Alice était affalée sur le canapé, en fixant le plafond le regard vide, et Oz, lui, était assis tranquillement au rebord de la fenêtre. Soudainement, le blond aux yeux émeraudes se leva et s'assit sur le canapé, à côté d'Alice, celle-ci s'asseyant correctement quand Oz la rejoignit.

- Alice, commença-t-il, ça te dirait de sortir en ville ?

- Mais la tête d'algue n'est pas là ... répondit B-Rabbit.

- Je sais, dit Oz tout sourire, juste nous deux. Ça te dit ?

Alice sourit et hocha la tête. Puis, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres pour s'habiller, étant donné qu'ils étaient encore en pyjama. En raison de la forte chaleur, Alice ne mit qu'une chemise sans manches et son habituelle jupe noire. Oz, quant à lui, mit une chemise à manches courtes et son short vert.

Dehors, la chain et son contractant marchaient tranquillement, le blond s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour acheter à manger. En début d'après-midi, Alice se retrouvait avec un sac remplit de divers aliments pour le déjeuner et le dîner. Au détour d'une ruelle, Oz sourit soudainement.

- Oz ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ? demanda Alice.

- J'ai vu Echo, attends moi ici, répondit-il en s'éloignant vite.

B-Rabbit eut beau l'appeler, Oz la laissa seule avec les courses et discuta avec Echo. Se sentant délaissée et abandonnée, la petite brune regarda son ami sans bouger. Plusieurs quarts d'heure passèrent et Oz était toujours avec la jeune fille, laissant la chain à l'écart. Oz passait son temps à rire ou sourire et Echo, elle, souriait timidement, en rougissant. A la distance où elle était, Alice n'entendait pas leur discussion mais elle pensait que ce devait être passionant pour durer aussi longtemps. Ou alors, Oz préférait simplement la compagnie d'Echo à la sienne. A cette pensée, son sentiment de jalousie grandit encore, à tel point qu'elle ne put plus le supporter. Alors, elle lâcha le sac remplit de nourriture et courut, des larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux, en direction du manoir Rainsworth pour trouver sa « grande sœur » Sharon.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Alice arriva enfin au manoir. Ce fut Break, le clown –surnom qu'Alice lui avait donné–, qui ouvrit la porte. Voyant que la brunette n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme, le chapelier la conduisit directement à Sharon.

- Alice ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Sharon.

Alice ne répondit pas tout de suite et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle s'assit et replia les jambes, posant son front contre ses genoux. Elle resta plusieurs minutes dans cette position avant de répondre :

- C'est Oz ...

- Quoi ?! Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?! S'énerva Sharon en se préparant à sortir son éventail.

- Eh bien, on se baladait tranquillement en ville, il a vu Echo et m'a laissée toute seule.

- Oh, vraiment ? Dit la jeune Rainsworth en arborant un sourire des plus effrayants, tout en sortant son éventail.

Sharon et Alice discutèrent pendant environ une heure. A chaque fois, la contractante légale montrait à la chain des pages de ses nombreux romans d'amour. Soudainement, Break vint voir Sharon pour lui annoncer l'arrivée d'un « certain invité » comme l'avait dit le clown. La lady suivit donc son serviteur, tout en serrant fort son éventail.

Alice réfléchit quelques secondes à l'identité du mystérieux invité quand elle entendit des bruits venant d'en bas. Des bruits de coups violents et quelques cris, en vérité. "Oz !" pensa-t-elle. Alors, elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers la source du grabuge. La lapine s'apprêtait à entrer lorsqu'elle entendit la conversation –si on peut appeler ça comme cela– de Sharon et Oz.

- Comment as-tu pu abandonner Alice toute seule lors de votre sortie ? Lui demanda Sharon tout en lui donnant un violent coup d'éventail.

- Je ne voulais pas la laisser toute seule .. Aïe ! S'écria Oz, je voulais juste parler deux secondes à Echo.. Aïe, aïe, aïïïïe ! Hurla-t-il sous la raclée que la Rainsworth lui faisait subir. La conversation a juste durée plus long- aïe ! Plus longtemps !

A ces mots, Alice se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle vit d'abord Break en train de manger une grosse sucette rose. Lorsqu'il l'aperçue, le chapelier lui fit un sourire des plus étranges tout en lui faisant un signe de la main signifiant « Coucou ! ». B-Rabbit lui jeta alors un regard noir de colère avant d'entrer, enfin, dans la pièce pour empêcher Sharon de tuer Oz avec tous les coups qu'elle lui infligeait.

- Grande sœur Sharon, arrête ! Dit Alice en se dirigeant vers la Rainsworth et le Vessalius.

A ces mots, la lady se retourna avec un grand sourire se voulant innocent. Elle se leva et prit les mains de la lapine avant de lui dire, de façon un peu effrayante d'ailleurs :

- Oh, Alice ! Tu vas mieux ?

La brunette hocha la tête, un peu terrorisée par le comportement quelque peu intimidant, il faut l'avouer, de sa « grande sœur ». Oz mit quelque temps à se relever, un peu sonné par l'« attaque » de Sharon et de son fidèle éventail. Quand il fut enfin debout, il regarda sa chain droit dans les yeux, sans détourner le regard une seule fois. Alice, gênée par le regard d'Oz, tira Sharon et l'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Qu'y a-t-il Alice ? Lui demanda la lady.

- Je ne comprends pas Sharon ... Quand Oz pense à d'autres personnes que moi, j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine se déchire mais quand je suis avec lui, je ressens un sentiment étrange. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Ce n'est pas normal que j'éprouve ça pour mon serviteur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Alice, ce que tu ressens n'est autre que l'amour, lui répondit-elle en souriant gentiment.

- Et c'est bon ? La questionna Alice, plus goinfre que jamais.

- Eh bien ... Pour tout te dire, cela ne se mange pas, commença-t-elle. En fait c'est ...

Sharon chuchota la fin de sa phrase dans l'oreille d'Alice, et lui dit que c'était, sans aucun doute, ce qu'elle avait. Ensuite, les deux jeunes filles retournèrent dans le salon. Miss Rainsworth se dirigea vers Break, lui arracha sa sucette et la jeta à la poubelle. B-Rabbit, quant à elle, se dirigea vers son contractant.

- Je peux te parler ? Lui demanda-t-il, souriant faiblement.

Pour toute réponse, Alice hocha légèrement la tête. Oz lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisi non sans hésiter, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le jardin des Rainsworth, en direction du lac. Bien sûr, Sharon, plus qu'inquiète pour sa « petite sœur », les suivit tout en tirant Break avec elle.

Arrivés au bord du lac, Oz s'assit contre un arbre, à l'ombre de ce soleil caniculaire. Alice s'installa à côté de lui, repliant, comme à son habitude, ses jambes. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux amis ne parle. Du côté de Break et Sharon, ils étaient assez près pour entendre la conversation mais ne pouvait pas regarder, au risque d'être vus. La lady s'impatientait de plus en plus de ce silence et menaçait de sortir son éventail ravageur. B-Rabbit tendit les jambes et trouva une fascination pour ses pieds qu'elle fixa.

- Tu sais, Alice, je ne voulais pas te laisser toute seule. Je comptais juste discuter un peu avec Echo mais ça à duré plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, expliqua Oz.

- C'est ton amie ? Demanda Alice, détournant ses yeux violets de ses pieds pour les poser dans le regard émeraude d'Oz.

- Hum ... Si on veut, répondit le contractant tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, hésitant un peu sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec la servante de Vincent.

- Et moi, je suis ton amie ? L'interrogea la lapine.

Oz ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il lui décocha un sourire de dragueur tout en mettant la mèche d'Alice en arrière, de façon à voir son visage tout entier. Alors, il colla son front à celui de la chain et lui dit, tout doucement :

- Toi ? Tu es ma précieuse Alice ...

_To Be Continued ..._


End file.
